totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: Return of the Rejects
Chapter 1 Discussion: Epic First comment :p But seriously, I enjoyed the first chapter Epic! If I had to sight a problem, is that it did feel rushed, and I think more time should have been given to establish characters. But it was still enjoyable! I loved the All Stars jokes xD "13 of our most popular, and Sam, contestants returned to the Island." I liked the papparazzi, it was a good way to answer some questions if we had any about the cast. I've never liked Cody too much in all honestly, but some of his perverted jokes did make me laugh :p Ezekiel's intro feels a little weird. Besides his annoying rapping, the fact he was kind of that monster feels completely ignored for the most part. I do think that should be a plot point for Zeke's character development. I did like seeing Anne Maria and him interact for a little bit though. Staci's Jeff Probst joke was wonderful :3 And I said this somewhere else but Cody is a turd for not understanding the magnificence that Staci is >:| Yay for Team E-Scope, though sadly they seem to be seperated on teams :( “Here’s our “only casted because we needed another person” guy, Trent!" ...I feel like no truer words have ever been said about Trent xD Dawn's apperance was funny, and I did enjoy her jab at Cody. I enjoyed Blaineley's entrance, it fit her. I hope she stays, I think she can really cause some drama. The joke about Justin and Action was great too XD The team choices were interesting. I like Katie and Sadie being apart, as well as Bridgette and Geoff. And the names are still great <3 However all I'm excited! I can't wait for more and I'm glad that someone got the Wiki Project got off the ground. I enjoyed the chapter overall and if there is anything I can do to help tell me :3 (P.S. I can do elimination tables if you're looking for someone to do those). Code Red. Code Red Mountain Dew. It was pretty popular back then. Some might argue that it's popularity usurped that of regular Mountain Dew. I would argue... ' 07:19, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I honestly loved this chapter. It seemed a bit rushed, but the characters were written well, and it got quite a few laughs out of me. :) 'I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 08:19, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Epic! I'm glad you got around to finishing writing and have started the Epic (Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge) wikia Project! I loved the first chapter! Chris's (and the other contestants) references to past seasons were definately some of my fav zingers in the chapter! But. I will find you one day. And write "WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME ~ Trent" on your forehead one day. I liked how the love triangle, Blainely, Geoff and Bridgette is able to return, and still obviously have some effect on Bridgette! As much as I feel bad for her... Blainely is my preferred blonde! Speaking of, I enjoyed Anne Marie punching Geoff and then basically saying that it was HIS fault. I can see some sort of conflict between my oompa loompa and the surfer gal! The paparatzi were fun! And I was glad that you cut them out for a little while before they went dry... I wonder if they'll be sticking around. And if so, will Justin and Dakota have an all-out-war in order to get their attention -- I sure hope so! The teams are a little... odd. Then again though, was there anyway you could make them so they weren't? I really don't think so! Overall a really good chapter!! ZacAttack Rawr 10:28, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I think I'm going to try to read this without looking at all the Wiki Project planning blogs, just so that you guys at least have one reader who has no idea what's going to happen before it does. I really like the idea of the losers going back to the film lot rather than the island again. Not only is it a more loser-like location, but the island is pretty much expected at this point for new seasons so it's something different. I love the way you wrote Chris for this chapter. He's just the perfect mix of a ratings obsession, mocking the losers, and snark in his intro (especially with the most popular "... and Sam"). The paparazzi were a good way to get all the questions out there at once, but the introductions were a bit short for me. I think they would have worked a little better if there were more interactions between the currently arriving contestants and the ones who'd already gotten there rather than bang them all out with a couple lines back and forth with Chris. I loved Dakota's introduction. It was just as over the top as she is. Great choice with making her not mutated anymore. Speaking of not mutated, I think it's fun that you guys chose to go with gangsta Zeke at least for now, since Ezekiel on his own is just bland. Remember to have him interact with Anne Maria was a great follow up to canon. Maybe they can have a surprise romance. "Ambiguously brown" is quite possibly the best way to describe Noah (though I always thought he was Indian or some other form of Middle Eastern?), but I'm not really into the revival of Team E-Scope storyline. I do like the idea of Noah, Izzy, and Eva being friends, but I think that Izzy takes too much of a leader's role in that friendship so I'd rather see more from the other two. Dawn's entrance was absolutely perfect. She has my vote for the underdog this season. This was a very quick chapter, but I'm sure there'll be some great character development in this story from the characters that everybody seems to ignore. Freefalling Lilacs 19:00, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ILIEKITSOMUCHITMAKESMEHAVEBABIEZ But actually, I just thought this was good. You really are a two faced [[|User talk: Da Killah Bunnyz|back-stabbing lying little-]] Finished chapter 1. Loved it! :P Can't wait for more. :P Goomila Kunis = G.ODDESS 00:57, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Chapter Two Discussion: Space Really glad you were able to overcome all of the difficulties that plagued you and that you were able to complete your very own chapter- So good on you. The chapter was pretty good actually, while it seems like you either didn't read the first chapter, or forgot most of the interactions that came from it, due to the lack of continuity, it didn't really matter as much since you did create a vast amount of new ones. You've created a 'starting point' for the majority of the characters, some more enjoyable than others for me... But here are the stand-out ones, Dakota & AnneMarie: These two were very comical in this chapter, in my honest opinion. Despite their laziness when it came to challenge, and lack of interaction asides from one another, both were able to make me laugh in their scene. I think you were able to create a nice rivalry between the two of them, and I think Izzy could very easilly fit into their potential plot. (More of that in the blog though.) Katie & Zeke: I think this pairing was actually pretty smart. Zeke was definatley an underdog compared to Katie (who knew she could be so bitter). I enjoyed that you played on that, and made Zeke 'sacrifice' himself in the end for her. While I'm not sure what else could come of this duo being on seperate teams and all of that jazz, a part me ships the two. Cody (& Sadie): Whether intentional or not you likely chose the best match-up for Cody that not only showed off the best of Cody, but also what the majority of the wiki thinks about Cody being in this story. For the first bit, it really showed that Cody IS capeable of doing challenges, he isn't an 'underdog' not atleast when you compare him to this cast, especially Sadie, considering how much she really lost the challenge for the pair.... Although I do think that it was cute that they watched the sky together (anybody else getting the idea that Katie and Sadie might try and keep the events of this challenge a secret from one another?) although I do wonder if it were any other girl whether or not Cody would have noticed the sky first and tried to play the romance card.... And on my second note, most of the wiki is really annouyed with Cody being in this story (not me though <.3) and by pairing him with Sadie you were able to show that he's much better than most of the cast is, and that he probably doesn't belong here anyways. Bridgette & Geoff: In my opinion one of weaker pairs story-wise. Although I do think that they had to be paired and the events that happened, had to happen, but that doesn't change the fact that it was on the dry side. Staci & Brick: Another great 'rework' of a first-out character. Although VERY shocking. I blame Bridgette <3. Staci trying hard to NOT mention her family could actually be an interesting story line. And her new-found friendship with Brick could lead her to a healthier life style. Maybe her teammate, Eva will notice and they could exercise together... I mean the two SHOULD interact, they are both TRYING to put their most characteristic trait behind them.... Noah & Izzy: What more could I have asked for? I LOVE Eva-Izzy-Noah as a trio, and any two of the characters are just as great as the whole. Izzy and Noah are definately not an exception. Izzy's crazed persona is just what Noah is great at mocking, so it makes for a grea read. I loved their later scene with Noah playing as bait for when Izzy went all pyscho on Chef! Perfection! And I'm glad I got my dose of Nizzy for the story, since I may never get any again ZacAttack Rawr 09:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) The new chapter was excellent! It immediately kicked off with character development, redemption focused character development, so that’s great. I like Trent reflecting on his past, certainly a good place to start from. DJ’s comforting fits in really well with his character too. Justin’s being villainous, and I liked the comparison to the model business. He isn’t being too subtle about his intentions, but he really isn’t a subtle character. I do feel like it could make him a reasonable early out. I figured someone would mention Ezekiel’s condition or sexism but no one really did, which was actually nice. Ezekiel and Cody displayed their outdoorsy knowledge well, and Cody’s reference as a possum scout was inspired by LTDI :p Geoff breaking up the fight is also something I felt fit just right. First thing I noticed about Eva and Blaineley’s fight…Eva was trying to be patient :O And given Eva’s tenure on the show, it doesn’t surprise me Blaineley hardly paid attention to her. But Eva really burned Blaineley good! I enjoyed the Izzy and Anne Maria fight. I’m glad Katie and Sadie have resolved to try even if they’re own separate teams as well. Poor Staci. I like the sad focus on her. She’s just trying to fit in but she doesn’t know how. And not a lot of the other competitors are being too nice about it. I feel like Dawn would be, also being an outsider. And Dakotazoid would know a thing or to about that. Or perhaps she’s pretending it didn’t happen. But hooray for Bridgette for not being a complete jerk :p It doesn’t surprise Bridgette is the one to comfort her. I actually like the idea Staci talks about her family to make up for what she thinks she lacks herself. I could see Staci actually coming from some talented family members and feeling she hasn’t lived up to anything, although not members as great as high as she says they are. Ooh Dawn, call her out! I could see that as really fairly accurate for Blaineley. XD, the reactions to Chef’s appearance killed me. Go DJ for calling them out too! And I enjoyed Bridgette and Geoff not reacting well to this at all. Pairing people up from the opposite team? That’s a nice twist there with the challenge. It’s a good way for some interesting interactions too, that we might not get to see. Pairing Izzy up with Noah was immediately taking advantage of that. I enjoyed a lot of the ‘random’ pairs as well. All really good choices. I liked how Dakotazoid was mentioned and the idea of an Anne Maria/Dakota conflict. And go Eva! I’m really enjoying her! She was actually being pretty nice :3 Ooh Zeke, even though he is (or was sexist) he showed some nice chivalry there. I think it was a nice way to bring up Zeke’s sexist attitude and give him so good redemption. And that Sadie and Cody scene was adorable. It was nice to have a kinda quiet, reflective scene to balance it out. Dawn is kind of right…does B have powers? It does make sense to predict Izzy would perform some crazed stunt to get Chef. And taking advantage of it would be a great idea as well. Brick and Staci’s scene was so sweet. I like Staci wanting to try things as well. I was also impressed at the idea of Trent’s hearing be an asset for him in the challenge, given that he’s a musician. Of course Blaineley would have DJ carry her. And Justin thinking the only thing to do was yell makes sense to me, and I wouldn’t have thought of something that works like that. A redshirt? Another LTDI reference…but it’s not my birthday :D Bridgette and Geoff’s scene was great character development. I literally said ‘Oh snap’, out loud when Chef grabbed his new weapon. Izzy killing Chef has to be the highlight of this chapter for me :p Woo! B and Dawn! And Chris, you son of a monkey >:( We all know you chose that singing contest at the last minute to throw B under the bus. But I appreciate B taking the dive for Dawn. It certainly was a way to create mixed feelings. And how you set up B and Blaineley as the final two really makes it a tough call. DJ taking the fall was really good Space. I can tell that was hard for you, but you made it work and DJ went out in a blaze of glory. You blew this chapter out of the water Space! The characters felt very true to form, and you handled a lot of nice issues of the canon these characters would have, along with some clever references to it. Every character got a little moment to shine. The challenge was well done, the humor was good; it was all just put together really solid. Code Red. Code Red Mountain Dew. It was pretty popular back then. Some might argue that it's popularity usurped that of regular Mountain Dew. I would argue... ' 19:52, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 3 Discussion: Trey Good job at keeping the shittest one of the two in (y) [[User:GalaxyRemixZ|'The State of Your Life,]] [[User talk:GalaxyRemixZ| Is Nothing More Than a Reflection of Your State of Mind.]] 06:50, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ^^^^^^ Great chapter, terrible elimination choice. [[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|'it's terrible!']] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'so terrible that ibuki has no time to capitalise her lines!']] 07:19, May 21, 2014 (UTC) First off I'd just like to thank the two previous commentors on this chapter for giving me an example I was waiting for. This was voted on by the users of the wiki and therefore was a wiki decision. Trey had the liberty of choosing between four contestants up for elimination, and he chose Sadie. We gave him the nominees and he chose one, doesn't mean you have to be bitter about it and slander this talk page. Now Mabel at least stated he enjoyed the chapter but disagreed with the elimination. Jordan on the other hand, you've broken a rule held on this wiki, constructive criticsm. Just swearing on a talk page and getting upset like a ten year old because your favortie character is out of the story early isn't exactly mature. Trey was looking for people to give good feedback and ways he could improve, not immature raging. That's why I'm giving you a warning as an admin to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticsm on talk pages from now on. No getting angry and throwing insults at people just because a character you love is gone. I'd expect better out of you dude, this was just childish (including that comment on the blog too). My apologies Trey for taking the space from my review to scold Jordan, you deserve better than that. Now onto said review. I thought you did pretty well dude. You built off of the previous episode's established plot points fairly well, and created some fun ones of your own. I especially liked Geoff and Bridgette 'breaking up,' it got me to laugh a few times at the antics that ensued. Plus I've told you before, you're a great comedy dialogue writer, and you definitely hit a home run with it in this chapter. Now onto my criticsm, which is really only two points. One: You had a lot of errors in the final product. There were times when the wrong characters names were said, the wrong word was used, and there were a lot of grammar errors. Now all of those can be fixed easily with just a once through proof read before you post the chapter (I could even help fix all the errors myself with your blessing) but the other one is a bit more major. You got the teams wrong at times. Katie and Sadie aren't on the same team dude, and there were other characters who were on the wrong team for the whole chapter. Plus in the beginning when you mentioned DJ's sacrifice you made it seem like half the contestants weren't there and that DJ was on the losing team. Neither of those are true, DJ was on the winning team then sacrificed himself, and everyone was at the elimination because Chris forced them to be there. Those are my only two issues though, and they're easily correctable. Oh and this deserved it's own section but... THE REFFERENCES <3 OMFG I loved the refferences all throughout the chapter, especially the ongoing Clerks thing with Cody! But yeah, all in all it was good man. If ya go back and fix the errors I mentioned, it could be a lot better though. However great job on building everything up and giving the writer after you a good place to go from man. Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 16:53, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I am 10+4, so close enough [[User:GalaxyRemixZ|'The State of Your Life,']] [[User talk:GalaxyRemixZ| Is Nothing More Than a Reflection of Your State of Mind.]] 17:10, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Oooh. I got this emailed to me yesterday but I fell asleep before I could read it... Silly work making me sleep at stupid times/ stupid me not sleeping before going to work and instead going.... 'out' anyways.... The chapter was really good! I think that as a whole it seperates itself from the other two chapters posted which is great! But like Space mentioned, it really meshed with the two chapters that were already posted, so hats off to you! Plus it's very apparent that you read the comments on the blog and tried to work in the ideas that you thought worked the best for the chapter! I'm going to talk about each character seperatly because why not? TapeWorms: Ezekiel- I really enjoyed his comedy in this chapter! He actually made me laugh! For the record, Zeke is likely the one character who rivals Camren and Alejandro for my #Hate badge! But so far, I've been loving this version of Zeke! His scene with Anne Marie is my FAVOURITE scene I think from your chapter! Also, I really enjoyed the Sadie-Zeke-Katie feud-type thing, I was hoping to see more of it later on, but we can't change that now! I look forward to seeing if he and Katie grow closer! Trent- Yes b'y! Trent was great in this chapter! I'm really glad how you managed to find some good uses for him, despite Trent being one of the characters without a 'plot' yet! I think that you opened up a number of possible routes for him! Maybe he could be a leader, Blainley's lackey, or the 'friend' that basically everyone on his team really needs! Blainley- THIS is why Blainley needed to be in this story! She is GREAT. I love her attitude, sass and general conflict with basically everyone! I'm curious about the Chris-Blainley relationship! When I read that I was shocked, and I would hate for it to just become a 'one-time' thing! I'm looking forward to some more Blainley-Trent interactions, they were unique and fun! Aswell as some more Blainley-Geoff-Bridgette! Because why the bacon not!? Staci- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You 'fixed' her. Despite Staci, atleast to me being relatively hidden in this chapter, she did what she had to do in order to correct her sudden personality change. I think that this is something that as a whole we will need to keep an eye on. Her lines were great! And I love how Dawn is slowly trying to break down Staci's lies to help her! I feel a Staci pity party coming on! Sadie- While I was on team #B for elimination, Sadie and or Katie had to go sometime soon, so I suppose now was as good as ever! I really enjoyed her in this chapter, and the things that people called her! Her fight with Katie was so over the dramatic, but it felt like something she would do! Her 'relationship' with Geoff was hysterical, if rushed. I can't wait to see the waves that her elimination cause, because I am sure that there will be reprocussions! PS: Did Geoff tell EVERYONE, or just Sadie that it was fake? Dakota- Her and AnneMaria are a great pairing, so I am glad that you showed off their mutual distrust. (A side note, the two are on seperate teams.) Her scene with AM and Trent was great and I hope the trio continue to interact further in the story! Eva- Eva was one of the characters who I was worried about. She never really grew as a person on the Island, but at the same time, she's hard to come up with something to work with. But I think the wiki has done a great job on building a story for Eva! I actually would love to see her go far, show off how strong of a competitor she really can be, maybe have some interactions with Dawn! B- We all know where I stand. He proved to be basically a waste of space, once again. Noah- Eh. I'm not really sure how I feel about Noah right now. He doesn't seem to be important to the story at all, he's part of a trio, Izzy, Cody and himself, and while they interact between each other, as a whole they are irrelevent. I think you did a good job at writing for him, I just think that as a whole we need to think of something better for his character! Geoff- I am still laughings about Geoff forgetting it was all just pretend! Let's hope that Bridgette doesn't find out, because I doubt she will just go for pretend again! I really enjoyed his interactions as a whole this chapter, they may have portrayed him as more of a space-case, but it's a fun fit for him! I can't wait to see what lies on the horizon! OH something else I really liked- the use of confessionals in this chapter really brought out the comedy! They were used perfectly! It felt very true to the original! Nematodes: Brick- I loved what you did for his character! You took a couple steps back on his relationship with Staci, which was much-needed, but still left room for the two to grow together, well shrink.... I think the not-so-clean comments that were made near the start of the chapter were awesome too! And I can just see Blainley making some kind of comment about him and Tyler in the next chapter! Speaking of... I love the pairing! I wanted those two to become buds for awhile now, and your chapter really shows just how good they can be! Izzy- I have a feeling you were on #TeamIzzy for elimintion! It shows you don't really think that she should be in the story, which is sad. But as a whole Izzy was used for comedy, something she is great at, so thanks for atleast keeping her 'present'! I think you also showed that unless we can think of something for Izzy she should go. While I find her funny, and amazing- with all of the comedy that can happen in the story, we don't need her. Justin- This is a villain that I can stand behind. The story has slowly been adding onto his ego and villain prowess, which is great! His budding friendship? With Katie is interesting and his rivalries with the other characters really bring out the best in Justin-> But I think that he would be a GREAT next out. A grieving Katie would very likely pull herself together long enough to kick this model to the curb. Cody- TO be honest, I forgot he was in the story. Dawn- She, like Trent is capeable of interacting with all of the characters, which is a blessing but also a curse. Because of this, she doesn't get to 'focus' her interactions onto a few characters, instead she's everywhere in the story, and isn't getting the screentime or focus that she deserves. That being said, she was a very fun personality in your chapter! AnneMaria- Her first scene in the story put me in a great mood for the entire story! She is capeable, and as you made sure to show, such great comedy scenes! Her possible interactions with Zeke, Dakota, and Trent really have me curious and yearning for more! Great job at opening the door for her! Katie- She has so much going for her, coming into the next chapter! You really did a great job at giving one of the wonder twins a good shot for this story! She can relate to Zeke, and try and make him 'friendship material', hunt Justin down for everything that he did, or maybe she discovers the truth about Bridgette and Geoff and becomes a mastermind herself!? Bridgette- You were able to show that Bridgette is the rock in her relationship. By having her and Geoff 'break up', which I think you wrote incredibly, you've really given her a chance to shine in this story, as more people 'learn' the truth. Tyler- Another character with some options! I think that you wrote him incredibly well, but it was a shame that he just became the bromance partner for Brick! I hope that as a whole we can give him some more plot! But I LOVE the bromance that you made between the two characters, it's really interesting and can go in so many ways! Overall I think that you wrote a great chapter! You should be proud! ZacAttack Rawr 18:48, May 21, 2014 (UTC) EPISODE RANKINGS 3 (9.5/10) > 1 (9/10) > 2 (6/10) I can honestly say, this fanfic is amazing. <3 The thing I love the best is the theme, out with the otherused screenhogs... In with the background characters. <3 Currently my favorites are Bridgette for coming up with that amazing plan. <3333 And Katie for being dumber that ever <3333 The only thing I really hate is what Space? Did to Staci, I would of made her more comic relief... isn;t that what we love about her? But anyway... 2034827q542849321/10 :) LongLiveLion (talk) 22:15, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Well thanks Mika... that makes me feel so good about my writing abilities. Pour my heart and soul into a chapter I fought hard to make and I end up with a 6/10 :/ Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 16:52, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 4 Discussion Rhonda Er mai gawd! Hey Rhonda ;) ;) How about we become an "Automatic Alliance" huh huh ;)? Just kidding... But I felt that, that was needed. I'm actually upset about ONE thing. And only one thing with this chapter. And it's that Cody, the cod-meister did not use that line with one of the girls. I just think it was very fitting of his character and could have added to the motif, but maybe that's just me. Speaking of Cody... R.I.P! I was actually really enjoying Cody, and watching him grow as a character through this story! I feel like he could have done more in the story as a whole, with Katie, Justin, Dawn etc, but out of the four choices (WTF GUYS?!) I think he was the best to go. But I am still anti-Staci/B. And after they did literally nothing in this chapter, I think it is time they LEAVE. ROAR. ... Also that Justin and Cody scene will scar my dreams. Speaking of Katie <3 <3 <3 I loved her scene at the very end! THANK YOU for adding that. I know as a whole we were talking about putting Katie into the ring leader posistion, but no one ever actually put her there until now. I can deal with losing Cody just because of that scene! Let's go Katie! Get your revenge! Also Katie x Justin? I didn't see that one coming... but you know it could be interesting. Similiar to Heather and Alejandro but not, you know? I am now opposed to Justin leaving, if that helps at all! Dakato and Zeke... That scene was actually really adorable and I just can't. I feel like these two could make an amazing duo in this story, as they try and team up against Chris and his antics... Maybe with the help of a certain celebrity gossiper? I can see it now! I will now only accept either of them being eliminated if they are in the bottom two with the other and they are trying to confort one another, and whichever stays makes a promise to win the show for the other. The Geoff and Trent scene... Was oh god. I love how Blainely was just like, 'well get on with it' and Eva basically forcing them into a more sexual state. Plus them gagging at the end was <3. I actually think this scene could give the two some story in the future, but I'll post that in the new blog :3. But onto Geoff... Geoff and Bridgette R.I.P to their plan. I think that this could be good for their stories, now that they're on the outskirts of their teams, I guess... But eh, I don't know, we'll have to see how it plays out! Also can I just say <3 Izzy in this chapter. First her repetition of Chef from the start was great. But her lines as a whole during the entire chapter were AMAZING. I love her ~sailor moon~ moment with Eva, that was actually amazing and the contestants reactions, mainly Tyler and Brick's were <3 <3. And then there was Eva.... hahaha. Blainely and Anne <3 And there one scene with Tyler and Brick was great too! I really enjoyed all of the interactions you started up in this chapter! It was GREAT :D ZacAttack Rawr 13:48, July 30, 2014 (UTC) XD I was hoping you'd ask that Zac. And you're completely right, I should of put that as a line from Cody. Maybe whoever writes the first aftermath can have Cody say it. I know a lot of people would miss Cody, and he was becoming a really important character, but I saw that his elimination had the most potential for developing story lines at the moment. And yeah, B and Staci didn't do much, which I do feel guilty about cause I love Staci, but I didn't want the chapter to go on too long. Of course now that I've finished my chapter, I just gained a few ideas on how to use the characters (*sigh*). Justin x Cody is horrifying. I'm glad you liked the Katie scene :D I definitely think putting Katie in the leader position is a good idea and could be really funny. I'm rooting for her now <3 And yeah the Katie x Justin thing actually came from me wanting to use 'automatic alliance' more and coming up with it. I thought it might just create more drama and dimensions. I think it is kinda similar to Al and Heather, but instead of a villain and villain whose lost power it's a villain and their victim. (Now I'm thinking of some Al x Heather jokes to be used for Justin and Katie). I was thinking Justin would make the most sense to go next, but now I feel it's too soon. Aww, thank you! I'm surprised more people hadn't suggested Zeke and Dakota, since they are on the same team and went through such a similar experience. Yes, Blaineley should help! I feel like Blaineley and Dakota would get along. I agree with their elimination, it has to be like that <3 I was thinking Noah would work for that scene, but Geoff and Trent just seemed cuter and more awkward. I'm interested to see what plots you think can come from that. I feel like Bridgette and Geoff had some of the best story so far, which is weird since a lot of people didn't want them. And I'm so happy you loved Izzy! She was a treat to write, I'm glad all her lines were great. I'm glad you liked the repetition line, I tried to have a lot of running gags or jokes that came back. I hate I didn't write more Tyler and Brick, it's the best friendship ever. And Eva is beast <3 Anne Maria and Blaineley just seemed like another great rivalry that'd make sense to me. I'm so glad you loved it Zac, I was really worried it'd blow. So thanks so much for all the kind words :D 'Code Red. Code Red Mountain Dew. It was pretty popular back then. Some might argue that it's popularity usurped that of regular Mountain Dew. I would argue... ' 18:27, July 30, 2014 (UTC)